User blog:Godkombat21/Hulk vs Doomsday
Today we enter some of the strongest characters in fictional history. Hulk, the irratiated mutant with an unstoppable rage. And Doomsday, the failed Kryptonian clone whoes soul purpose is to kill. These two titans of destruction enter the ring but only one will be The Deadliest Warrior! Hulk After a lab accident that exposed Dr. Bruce Banner to massive amounts of Gamma Radiation, Banner now has a condition that makes him turn into the unstoppable monster of rage known as Hulk. Once Banner becomes the Hulk, He gains Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina, Durability, and a Regenerative Healing Factor. But his most notable trait is his strength. Hulk is well known as being the strongest there is, being able to fight the likes of Thor and The Silver Surfer and emerging victorious. He also managed to destroy an astroid twice the size of Earth. His healing abilities allow him to heal any physical damage to his body, wheither limbs, iternal organs, or even his head. Weapons/Abilities *'Fists': Hulks deadliest weapon is his own fists, His strength allows him to level buildings, smash tanks, and trade blows with the mighty Thor. *'Thunder Clap': Thanks to Hulk's massive amount of strength, hulk can produce large soundwaves able to block fire and force back vehicles and super-humans just by clapping his hands. *'Ground Smash': Hulk can cause massive quakes in the earth just by slamming his fists into the ground. (I know there's no way Hulk could lift Thor's hammer) Doomsday An unkown alien born on the prehistoric Krypton, Doomsday was constantly killed by the most dangerous creatures of the universe. He returned everytime and soon began to adapt to the Hellish envoirnment and was taught to hate all life. (More specificaly, Kryptonians) As Doomsday grew, he gained Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina, Durability, and a Regenerative Healing Factor. Doomsday also has the ability to adapt to almost any condition, therefore it's impossible to beat him the same way twice in a row. His hide is strong enough to witstand magma and endure Darkseid's Omega Effect. But Doomsday's most notable feat is the fact he is basicly the only one who succesfully killed Superman with his strength alone. Weapons/Abilities *'Fists': Like Hulk, Doomsday's strongest weapons are his fists. With his strength he can toss tanks as if it's simple childs play, and defeat the Justice League with one hand literally tied behind his back. *'Spikes': Doomsday's body is covered in large spikes that are sharp enough to peirce even Superman's skin *'Super Leaping Ability': Incappable of flight, Doomsday's dense leg muscles allow him to leap a miles distance. X-Factors Hulk/Doomsday 120-Strength-110 Both Hulk and Doomsday are incredably strong. Although Doomsday can easily lift 100 tons and Savage Hulk can easily lift 90 tons, Hulk gets extra points for the fact that the angrier he gets the stronger he gets. 100-Durability-100 It's incredably difficult to harm either Hulk or Doomsday, both their skin could withstand a lot of force. As bullets and tank shots bounce harmlessly off of their hide. 74-Intelligence-64 Savage Hulk, is certainly no genius, but he is smart enough to know who his friends and enemies are. Doomsday's intelligence varies from time to time, but more often then not, he's just a mindless beast bent on death and destruction. 99-Experience-83 Hulk has faced many strong foes and monsters. His life is basicly one fight to the next. Doomsday sure has faced the most dangerous creatures in the universe but he was killed by them everytime. The most dangerous foes he faced was Superman and Darkseid. Category:Blog posts